


Miya Atsumu, Otherwise Known As Supergay

by LazyLockdown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, This Is STUPID, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:20:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29514528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyLockdown/pseuds/LazyLockdown
Summary: hope you enjoy this! i wish i could post more fics, ive just been lacking ideas which is why i took to pinterest (kill me) and i saw a few scenarios, this happened to be one of them, thank you for reading! :)
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 15





	Miya Atsumu, Otherwise Known As Supergay

“You know, Atsumu is kind of like the sun,” Kiyoomi said, looking up ever so slightly in thought. 

“Aw, Omiomi! That’s so cute, you think Tsumtsum’s like the sun? I also think Akaa-” Bokuto began before being cut off by a glare. 

“No, it’s because the longer I look at him the more I regret it,” Kiyoomi replied blatantly, though deep down even he knew that wasn’t true. 

“What?” Bokuto squawked incredulously, “Also, how come you didn’t threaten to dropkick me like a sack of potatoes?” Bokuto inquired, perching his chin on his palm. 

“I’ve gotten used to it, besides, there’s no point in telling you to not call me that as you’ll continue to do as you please,” Kiyoomi said, rolling his eyes. 

“Well, you’re not wrong!” Bokuto chirped. 

Several minutes of quiet passed between the two, accompanied by the chatter of nearby tables. 

“When are they coming?” Bokuto whined, quickly shutting up after catching the way Kiyoomi glared at him. 

The two of them, including Hinata and Atsumu, were supposed to have lunch together. 

“I suppose the two are arriving together,” Kiyoomi suggested. 

“How come Tsum-Tsum and you didn’t come together? After all, he’s your boyfriend,” Bokuto questioned. 

“You do realize Atsumu and I don’t live together, right?” Kiyoomi countered. 

Bokuto’s mouth formed a small ‘o’ in realization. 

“Well, how come that one time the team came over to your place Atsumu came out of your room in your shirt covered in your hickeys?” Bokuto smirked. 

Kiyoomi felt his face heat up, hoping the restaurant’s dim lights covered that fact. 

Bokuto raised his fists in triumph. 

“Shut up,” Kiyoomi muttered. 

Just as Kiyoomi was about to call Atsumu a series of gasps could be heard from across the restaurant. 

Kiyoomi and Bokuto both whipped their heads around as their backs were against the event that was unfurling behind them. 

Kiyoomi practically short-circuited at the sight of his boyfriend in a fucking rainbow superhero costume. Hinata stood behind Atsumu pushing him forward, the suit was an array of vivid colors, most likely meant to mimic a rainbow. 

Kiyoomi studied Atsumu’s face, it was clear that he was blushing. 

“Remember what I said? It really does hurt to look at him,” Kiyoomi said, a soft smile crossing his features. 

Atsumu seemed to be looking around, most likely to find them. 

Bokuto cupped his mouth letting out variations of endearments. 

Atsumu’s head perked up at the familiar voice, he tapped Hinata’s shoulder and two made their way to them. 

Hinata hopped into the booth to take his seat beside Bokuto, Atsumu sheepishly ducked in to sit beside Kiyoomi. 

The four sat in awkward silence. 

“Hehe, ‘m a gay superhero?” Atsumu provided, pink dusting his cheeks once more. 

Right before any of them could respond Atsumu’s eyes seemingly twinkled with an idea. 

“More like… Supergay!” He hollered, Bokuto and Hinata hyped him up. 

Kiyoomi scoffed, smiling. 

“So, sugar, mind telling us why you’re dressed like that, to begin with?” Kiyoomi asked, ignoring Bokuto and Hinata’s snickering.

“So, this dude reached out to me askin’ if I was willin’ to cosplay as a pride superhero for an event to teach kids that love is love no matter the gender!” Atsumu said, ending his explanation with a small laugh. 

Kiyoomi couldn’t help it, his boyfriend was so fucking adorable. 

Kiyoomi leaned in to give said gay superhero a kiss. 

At the sound of Atsumu’s saccharine giggles, Kiyoomi could feel his heart beating out of his chest. 

The two continued flirting with one another while Bokuto and Hinata witnessed their rare exchange of PDA. 

“So, are we gonna order?” Bokuto wailed. 

“I already have my meal in front of me,” Kiyoomi said, winking at Atsumu who could easily be mistaken for a tomato at that moment. 

“You guys better shut up, let’s fucking eat!” Hinata hollered, his stomach growling in agreement. 

“Alright, alright,” Kiyoomi chuckled, "I love him," Kiyoomi thought.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy this! i wish i could post more fics, ive just been lacking ideas which is why i took to pinterest (kill me) and i saw a few scenarios, this happened to be one of them, thank you for reading! :)


End file.
